


Hogwarts AU

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hogwarts AU, M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Nico di Angelo receives his acceptance letter to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he is both ecstatic and saddened. His sister, Bianca, had died there due to a freak accident no one could explain. He couldn't imagine going to the very place the one person he had cared about had died...





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All characters are a product of either Rick Riordan or J.K. Rowling. I do not own any of the characters unless stated otherwise.  
> The only thing I claim is the storyline, which is my own. I may introduce OCs into the story, which I add claim to in the notes.  
> P.S. In this story Dumbledore is still alive.

When 11-year-old Nico di Angelo opened his eyes that morning, he was greeted face to face with a deep brown owl on the opposite side of his window. He jerked upright in surprise, and opened the window, thinking it may be there to deliver something to his father. He was used to the idea of owls being messengers of sorts, having grown up with a wizard father. His mother had been a muggle, a human, leaving him and his sister Bianca half-bloods. As he opened the door for the owl to leave his room, he yawned. He quickly went to his bathroom to wash his face, to aid the process of waking up. When he returned to his bed, he found the owl was still waiting patiently.  
"My father's study is upstairs. He should be in there." He said, trying to help the animal. When the owl remained in the same spot, looking at him, he walked over. That's when he noticed the seal on the letter. He had seen it before, though he wasn't sure where. Then he suddenly remembered. He had seen it on Bianca's letter of acceptance to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was washed over with a feeling of both excitement and dread. His sister Bianca had died there last year due to an accident. Nico hadn't known what had happened, as no one seemed to want to tell him. He quickly took the letter from the owl's claws, giving it a coin in return. "Thank you for your troubles. I'll send a reply with my father's owl, Cedric." He told it. The owl gave him a look of gratitude before flying back through his window. He then turned his attention back to the letter. _What if I haven't been accepted? What if I end up being a squib?_ He thought. No, he couldn't be a squib, he had used magic before when he was younger, but as he grew older he was told not to use unless necessary. He carefully tore open the letter, reading its contents.

 

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

 

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump,   
International Confed. of Wizards)

 

Dear Mr di Angelo

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of  
Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all necessary books  
and equipment.

 

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

 

Yours sincerely,

**Minerva McGonagall  
** **Deputy Headmistress**

 

Nico couldn't believe his eyes. He quickly ran up to his father's, Hades di Angelo, study without any further thought. He knocked excitedly. He didn't usually disturb his father, but he was so enthralled that he didn't hesitate.  
"Father, father!" He cried. The door opened a minute later.  
"Ah, Nico, I'm a bit busy right now..." Hades began to explain to his son before said son thrust the letter into his hands.  
"It was just delivered as I woke up," Nico said excitedly. Hades seemed sad for a moment before smiling. He didn't smile much, for it looked a tad bit... like a homicidal psychopath. Nevertheless, Nico found himself grinning from ear to ear.  
"This is excellent! I must write a reply at once! Once I am finished, we will go to Diagon Alley to look for your things. Go get ready." Hades said, walking over to his desk. Nico ran to his bedroom, picking his best clothes for the trip. He couldn't help but miss Bianca. She would've been so proud of him. He couldn't imagine going to Hogwarts without her. He then reminded himself that she would have wanted him to go, to have fun, and enjoy the time he would be spending there, she would have wanted for him to be happy. Fixing his shirt, he ran outside to meet his father.

Nico loved going to Diagon Alley. He had been twice before for Bianca, but this time, it was his turn. Nico wished he could look inside every store, and almost passed out from his excitement. Hades told him it would be best to go to the bookstore for his textbooks first. Nico agreed, and the two entered the store and began to search for his required books. Nico was skimming a large bookshelf when he found one for his potions class. He reached as high as he could, to no avail. He struggled for a minute before someone behind him asked;  
"Need any help?" Nico turned around. There was a blond boy, with a gorgeous tan and sky blue eyes. Nico blinked, wondering if such a beautiful person could exist. The boy was, of course, like any other boy his age, taller than him. He gave a curt nod as the boy reached up and pulled out two copies of the same book. He handed one over to Nico, who thanked him shyly. "It's no problem. Are you a first year at Hogwarts too?" The stranger asked. Nico nodded once more. "You don't need to be so shy, I'm not going to bite you. Yet, that is." The boy grinned before reaching out his hand for a handshake. "William Solace, but you can call me Will. Nice to meet you." Nico shook his hand.  
"Nico di Angelo." He said.  
"di Angelo? I swear I've heard that name before. Are you related to Bianca di Angelo by any chance?" Will asked. Nico froze. This was exactly the sort of situation he knew would occur.  
"She was my sister." Nico snapped.  
"Oh. I'm really sorry for bringing it up," Will apologised. "My brother Michael was friends with her." Nico nodded in acknowledgement. "Hey, maybe we could look for our textbooks together!" Will suggested.  
"Sure," Nico said, as the two walked to the next shelf. Nico didn't overlook the fact that Will had taken hold of his hand. He felt blood rush to his cheeks, although he wasn't sure why. It wasn't like Will was a girl or anything. When he flinched at Will's touch, the taller boy quickly removed his hand.  
"Oh, sorry. I didn't ask." Will said sheepishly.  
"It's okay. I don't mind." Nico reassured him. Will immediately grinned. The two boys then continued to walk on hand in hand.

After Will and Nico had visited the other various stores in Diagon Alley, Nico had gone to Ollivander's. Whilst searching relentlessly for almost an hour, Nico began to worry that they'd never find the right one for him. But his thoughts had been cut short by Ollivander running back with a very old looking wooden box. He carefully opened it, revealing an awe-inspiring pure black wand with flame coloured details. He quickly told Nico to pick it up.  
"This one is a very unique wand indeed. Phoenix feather core, very rare. Go on, try it out." When Nico had picked it up he had this warm sensation fill his hands. "Hm... Fascinating..." Ollivander said to himself. "Very interesting indeed." He quickly smiled at Nico and his father. "Perfect fit! Couldn't be any better." He said. They had then paid him for the wand, leaving the store.  
"Father? What was so interesting about my wand?" Nico asked Hades as they'd left.  
"Ah, well old Ollivander's just a bit peculiar at times. Nothing to fuss about. Now we'd better get going, and start packing your things." Hades replied.  
"But Father, it isn't even July yet!" Nico snickered. His father was always doing things before necessary, not that that was a particularly bad quality.  
"It never hurt anyone to be prepared." Hades smiled back. "Now come on, we can play some _Warlomagic_ when we get home." That took the cake. Nico couldn't seem to get out of there fast enough.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico returns after four years to Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG hi guys!! I'm finally updating! After like, seven months. Please forgive me. I hope you all enjoy. Sorry for making Nico suffer, I love him, I actually do, I swear :')  
> \- Abby x

Nico made his way to the train on Platform 9¾, lugging his old beaten-up bag with him. He could afford a new one, heck, he could afford fifty if he wanted, but he didn’t want to. It had some kind of sentimental value, he had gone through a lot with that bag. It was now five years since he’d first travelled to Hogwarts, and four since he had left. He wasn’t all that happy to be back, but his father had insisted that despite his skilled ability to control his magic, he still needed to go to Hogwarts so he could have the chance to pursue a career in the magical world. He had agreed as he knew he certainly didn’t fit in Muggle society. Sighing, he lugged his bag onto the train, searching for an empty carriage. He must have stuck out, his shirt untucked, his green tie hanging loosely around his neck. His hair was no doubt messy and wild, and he was deathly pale, even for someone living in England. Despite being so pale, his skin had a slight olive tint, no doubt being from his being Italian. His eyes had permanent dark rings under them, and his ribs still stuck out from all those months of being without food in the jar. Nico shuddered at the thought. He didn’t like to recall that time, even though it still gave him nightmares. His father and his stepmother had been constantly on his case trying to fatten him up further and were making progress. He pulled out his iPod that he’d charmed so it would work inside Hogwarts. He plugged in his headphones, and stared out of the window, deep in thought. His thoughts were, however, interrupted by loud chatter as the people he least wanted to see entered the carriage. It was Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo and… Will. Nico’s eyes widened, making him look like a deer in the headlights, which he was. He swallowed, attempting to keep up his cool demeanour.  
Will froze. “N…Nico?” he croaked, his usually bright and happy eyes were filled with sadness and… anger?  
“Will…” Nico said, his voice shakier than he’d prefer.   
“ _Nico?!_ ” Percy exclaimed.   
“Hi, Percy,” Nico said as calmly as he could.   
“What the fuck di Angelo?” Will suddenly burst out. Nico tensed. Will wasn’t the kind of person to swear. “You disappear for four years and don’t tell us where the hell you are? What about a “hey, Will, I’m doing okay, and I’m alive”? Does it really take that much to spend two minutes letting me know? I thought… I thought you were dead, for fuck’s sake!” Will practically exploded. “I thought you would… trust me, Nico. I care about you – _we_ care about you – and it really fucking hurt when you just upped and left without so much as a word!” He yelled, his voice trembling. There were tears brimming his eyes, and Nico felt sick. He’d made Will cry. He never wanted to do that. Will was so beautiful, and it broke Nico’s heart to see him cry.   
“I… I thought–” He stammered.   
“No, you didn’t think.” Will said sharply.   
“I’m sorry.” Nico whispered, lifting his hand to touch Will’s face as a tear spilled and travelled down the boy’s face.   
“Don’t touch me.” Will snapped coldly. He turned and walked out of the carriage, leaving Nico with his aching heart and the people who’d just witnessed the entire thing.   
“Nico.” Jason said. Nico looked up. He wanted to cry, and Nico di Angelo didn’t cry. Yet Will had the ability to make him feel emotions he never knew existed. Jason stepped forward and threw his arms around the boy. Percy did the same, followed by Hazel. Soon everyone was hugging him and Hazel was in tears. Even though they were half siblings, they hadn’t seen each other in years.   
“Look at you! Gods, you’re so pale. And look how thin you’ve gotten! Are you alright?” She gushed. Nico reluctantly nodded, casting nervous glances towards the others. Hazel instantly understood. “Hey, guys, I understand you want to ask Nico about everything, but do you think you could give us some privacy?” The others all nodded, and Percy attempted to protest, but Annabeth jabbed him in the side before dragging him out of the carriage. Hazel immediately turned to face Nico, her voice still raspy from crying. Nico burst into tears, alarming his sister. She hugged him as he cried, and they stayed like that for a long time. After Nico recovered, he told her everything, or as much as he could before he began to cry once more. He told her about the jar, how the death eaters had held him captive for months with only a few pomegranate seeds to feed on. He told her about traveling to the mountains of Tartarus, being attacked relentlessly with no escape. The death eaters didn’t use the killing curse, never, they wanted Nico to suffer. They wanted to torture him until he gave in and begged to be put out of his misery. But he never did. He refused to give in. He told her about how he had to use the killing curse on so many people, so many. Having to kill all those death eaters just to survive and fulfil his quest. To reclaim the statue of Harry Potter, the legendary boy who survived the killing curse and destroyed Voldemort. He told her how he’d been captured but a death eater called Cupid, and tortured until he admitted that he had had a crush on Percy all those years back. How he gone to hell and back, and survived with all these stories to tell. Stories that were like knives stabbing his chest over and over again, leaving wounds that would never heal. He told her how he had to have his own dorm room, because the nightmares were so vivid that he would attack the person sleeping near him, screaming and wailing in his sleep, thrashing and kicking the threats in his mind. Hazel had cried after he had told her of his quest, all the terrible and despicable details that he shared. She and the others had been on quests too, but nothing like this. The thought of Nico being tortured by death eaters made her want to be sick. She silently agreed to let Nico tell the others all that had happened in his own time.  
“And Will… hates me…” He sobbed harder at the fact.  
“Oh, Nico. He doesn’t hate you. He missed you so much… he was so worried. He had just gotten over you when you suddenly returned. He just needs some time, and so do you.” Hazel said softly, hugging her brother until he had fallen asleep. She stayed until shortly before the train arrived, waking Nico and getting her baggage.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's always a rainbow after a storm, and after the hurricane Nico's life had been, he finally got the happiness he'd been needing for the last four years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG WHAT?? A 3RD CHAPTER IN JUST ONE DAY AFTER THE 2ND??  
> YES BITCHES I'M BACK AND I'M GIVING MY SAD CHILD SOME HAPPINESS!  
> Hope you enjoy :)  
> \- Abby x

Nico took a deep breath before entering the castle. He was back. After four years, he was back at Hogwarts. He was a gifted wizard, and could probably teach himself all he needed to know, but to get any qualifications he needed to take his OWLs and go to lessons. After the war, he wanted nothing to do with anyone here, but now he’d just have to deal. He sighed, following Hazel and the others to the Great Hall. He was about to take a step forward when his shoulder was grabbed and his lightweight body and pulled to face two angry looking students, one a mischievous looking Slytherin girl and a Hufflepuff boy. It was Will’s best friends, Cecil and Lou Ellen. As he’d been grabbed, Nico had taken hold of his wand, and had held it to the boy’s throat. When he’d seen it was Cecil, and not a threat, he’d quickly released his hold and returned his wand to his robe pocket.  
“Sorry,” He’d apologised.  
“Whatever, di Angelo.” Cecil had growled.  
“We want to let you know that you hurt Will a lot when you left, and now when he finally got over you… you decide that now you can just waltz back into his life? Not gonna happen.” Lou Ellen said angrily.  
“Like Will even cares about me anymore,” Nico mumbled.  
“Fuck yes, he cares about you! He cares all too much.” Cecil said.  
“That’s why we’re here to tell you that we’re not going to let you hurt him anymore.” Lou Ellen said coldly.  
“Like I wanted to hurt Will! You think I _wanted_ to be dragged into some quest with that stupid statue? Because news flash: I didn’t. I didn’t ask to be put into that _fucking jar_ and to be _tortured about my own fucking sexuality_ by some goddamn death eater!” Nico shouted, his wand now in his grip once more. He was breathing heavily, and he knew he’d have to apparate soon if he didn’t want to break down into a full blown anxiety attack in front of everyone. He was already being stared at like the freak he was. He was now focusing on trying to blink back tears.  
Cecil looked deflated, and Lou Ellen’s face had softened, at a loss for words. “We… didn’t… I mean…”  
“Nico?” It was Hazel. She took his arm, seeing his distress. “Let’s go to your dorm. I don’t think you need to be there for the ceremony.” She said gently, and started walking away from all the others. Once alone, she asked him what had happened.  
“Nothing… they just… I didn’t mean to hurt anyone!” Nico began to cry once more like the pathetic failure he was.  
“I know you didn’t, Nico. Will just went downhill after you left. He wouldn’t sleep or eat, and he spent all his time trying to find you. If I didn’t know better, I’d say he really likes you.” Hazel said sadly.  
“Well used to. I doubt he wants to be friends with me anymore.” Nico said miserably.  
“That’s not what I meant.” Hazel frowned slightly, but she changed the subject as they reached his private dorm room. She made sure he was alright before leaving for the ceremony in the hall. Nico waved her off before collapsing on his bed and crying. Luckily he had the thick walls so all anyone could hear were the muffled screams of his despair.

Nico awoke the next morning before dawn. He washed his face, and found some fresh claw marks on his arm, no doubt from his nightmares. He couldn’t recall what he’d dreamed about, only crying and struggling endlessly before he finally woke. He decided to take a quick shower, scrubbing away the sweat and reminders of the night. He got dressed and ready, and took his bag with him for his classes, although it was still about two hours before his first period. He left his room, heading to the gardens for some fresh air. He sighed as he breathed in the smell of the wet grass, drizzled with morning dew. He walked quickly, before knocking into someone. He quickly apologized before he looked up and saw Will. His voice died as his heart leapt into his throat. Will seemed to be debating something in his mind before he grabbed Nico and pulled him into a hug. Nico didn’t protest.  
“Will… I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean–” He croaked, fresh tears leaking from his eyes.  
“ _Shh_ …” Will hushed him quietly. “I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have been like that to you, I know… I know you’ve been through hell, and I shouldn’t have let my own feelings get the best of me.”  
Nico laughed in disbelief. “You don’t… hate me?”  
“ _Hate_ you? Gods, Nico, I could never hate you.” Will said exasperatedly.  
“If I were you I would.”  
“But you’re not. And I… I want to be your friend. I want you to trust me with anything you have going on. No… no more secrets. Promise me.” Will said, looking Nico in the eye. It was hard not to get lost in those soft, sky blue eyes. So light, and full of life, it was like looking at the morning sky, while Nico’s were such a dark brown they were almost black, radiating death like the night.  
“I promise.” Nico whispered, as Will embraced him once more. When they separated, Will had tears of his own. Without thinking, Nico raised his hand and gently swept away a tear. “You shouldn’t cry…. you’re too beautiful for that,” he said quietly, before turning bright red. “I- I mean, _um_ ,” he stammered.  
Will blushed, and laughed. Gods, that laugh. So warm and full of happiness, it wrapped around Nico like a blanket, calming him instantly. “Beautiful, eh?” He smirked. Nico blushed further.  
“Well, I…” He tried to think of an excuse before Will interrupted him.  
“That’s funny considering it’s coming from you.” He said.  
Nico was now resembling a tomato. _Is Will… calling me beautiful?_ He thought, his heart thumping against his ribs. _Not… that I care what he thinks…_  
“You look so cute when you blush.” Will grinned, his tone teasing. He stepped closer to Nico, and Nico thought he was going to faint. He was sweating, his chest feeling like it was about to explode.  
Nico was about to speak when he realised Will was so _close_. Their noses could touch, if Nico was taller. _Fuck, fuck, fuck_. He thought repeatedly. _Will doesn’t even know that I’m… gay. He doesn’t know what he’s doing to me_. “W-Will…” He tried, his voice shaking.  
“ _Shh_ …” Will said softly, before leaning down and… kissing Nico. Nico was so startled he didn’t know what to do. He was frozen, his eyes closed, and his mind exploding at how _amazing_ it all felt. He tried to return the kiss, even though he had no idea what he was doing. Will was kissing him softly at first, before going deeper, more desperate. When Will’s lips left Nico’s, his heart dropped. He didn’t want the feeling to end. “Gods, I’ve been wanting to do that for so _long_ …” He said.  
“Me… me too.” Nico realized. He may have had a small crush on Percy, but that was nothing compared to _this_. Nico knew he was screwed, but he didn’t care. He grabbed Will’s face and brought their lips together again, this time more passionately. His hands tugged on the blonde’s hair as said blonde wrapped his hands around Nico’s waist. Nico moaned softly at the touch, and blushed in embarrassment. Will chuckled as they parted.  
“Fuck, Nico…” He breathed. “I didn’t know if you were… but then… and you…” He said, before burying his face in his hands.  
“Gay?” Nico asked, laughing. “Well, I’m about as straight as a circle.” Will laughed with him before taking Nico’s hand in his own.  
“I really like you. And… I was wondering if you would…” He trailed off, but Nico understood.  
“Yes.”  
“R-really?” Will’s face lit up, and he looked like a puppy that Nico had just given a bone to.  
“Yes. Now shut up and kiss me again.” Nico said as he kissed Will. Will laughed against his lips but didn’t move away.  
_Maybe coming back to Hogwarts wasn’t so bad after all_ , he thought.


End file.
